


Twelve Years of Christmas

by MeanderingMotivation



Series: A dysfunctional (but still functional) family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, Humor, Ice Skating, Kittens, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Papa Victor, Protective Parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor, Time Skips, Yuri is their biological son, mama yuuri, slight mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Twelve Christmas's in which smol son Yuri celebrates the holiday's with his parents. A different age for each, not in strict order. Each chapter inspired by a different Christmas carol!





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> *Emerges from sickness covered in Christmas cheer* HAPPY HOLIDAY'S!!!
> 
> I know Christmas is still a little ways off, but I'm really feeling festive this year, so here's a sickly sweet fic about smol son Yuri and his parents. There will be twelve chapters, and Yuri will be a different age in each. This isn't in strict order, which means I will be writing chapters with him older than twelve. Especially the ones with Otabek.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, even if you don't celebrate Christmas!

 

* * *

 

Prologue 

 

 

It’s Victor’s birthday every Christmas, but they never make a big deal about that. They celebrate it a week in advance, and Yuuri makes the earliness up to him with a truly wild night beneath the sheets.

If Yuri allows it, that is.

Yuri, the tiny blond with the big blue eyes, was the reason for this decision. Victor had always stressed to Yuuri about how he wanted Christmas to be solely for their _son._ He’d never celebrated Christmas in Russia, and after experiencing the custom with Yuuri, he knew he wanted their baby boy to undergo the same excitement and joy every year. _Without_ him overshadowing the big day. Yuuri had argued at first, insisting they could balance the two events, but had ultimately conceded after Victor remained firm. The older male didn’t often become so stubborn, at least without room for discussion.

So each Christmas that came, or was to come, would be spent solely focused on the cheery occasion, and the two parents would endeavor to do their best no matter what.

It was a promise.

 

_End Prologue_

* * *

 

 

_This evening has been,_

_So very nice_

 

 

“Victor, no!” Yuuri laughed, batting at Victor’s hands as the man tried to fit a Christmas hat over his head. He already had a party hat tied on, but the man wanted him to wear one for a photograph. “I’ll look silly!” Yes, Yuuri was well aware of how ridiculous he looked, stomach swelling underneath a tightly stretched pyjama shirt, barely confined in his loosely drawn pants. With how big he was, he expected the baby to be _huge._

“ _Nyet_.” Victor shook his head, momentarily abandoning his task to peck Yuuri on his cute nose. “You are beautiful. Always.”

“I look like a vision impaired whale.”

“ _Nyet_. Never!” Victor refuted, kissing him once more. This time, on the forehead. “You look like my beautiful husband. My very _pregnant_ beautiful husband.”

“Yuuko-chan was so small, though, even with triplets…” Yuuri said, sighing as Victor pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m so fat, if I went outside dressed in red, I’d probably be mistaken for Father Christmas.”

And Victor, despite his stern resolve not to allow Yuuri to badmouth his new figure, chortled. Not because it was true, but because the image of Yuuri dressed as Santa was _funny_. “You have the rosy cheeks down pact.” He teased, laying a kiss there, as well.

Yuuri’s cheeks turned pinker at the comment. “I’m warm.” He said. The pair were settled before a lightly simmering fire, a Christmas tree looming over the television, which flickered on mute. Victor had his arms around him, and the blanket dotingly draped over his lap only made the atmosphere cosier. The man had been positively fretting over him during his final trimesters, and although it grew irritating, it was also incredibly sweet. “I’m warm.” Yuuri repeated, when he felt a small kick in his stomach. It had been strange at first, almost grotesque to feel something squirm within you, but once he adjusted…

It was comforting. He had a _baby_ within him, a living creature, and a result of the love he shared with Victor.

He loved this baby. He loved this baby so much his chest ached when he thought about it.

“The baby is kicking.” Yuuri told Victor, and he felt impossibly warmer at the excited widening of the man’s eyes. He placed his hand on Yuuri’s stomach, and grinned widely when he felt the baby moving.

“Our _dragotsennyy mal'chik_ (precious boy) is doing axel jumps in your stomach…”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “We don’t know it’s a boy, Victor.” They had both decided to keep the gender a surprise until the day. It may have been traditional, but they wanted the genuine experience. “It could be a baby _girl_.”

“ _Nyet_.” Victor denied, hand still attached to Yuuri’s considerable stomach. “He is little _mal'chik_. Our little _mal'chik_.”

“I hope you won’t be disappointed.” Yuuri said mildly. Truthfully though, he hoped for a boy as well. Likely this was due to Victor addressing the baby as male since its recognised conception. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, a sign that he was hungry. _Again_. The baby must have had a big appetite.

“I could never be disappointed.” Victor said, and then, ever the dutiful husband, he reached for a platter that was filled with cake. It was a delicate sort, sponge with cream and strawberries, and apparently a traditional Christmas food in Japan. He’d watched like a hawk as Yuuri had prepared it that day, armed with a chair in case the man became tired.

Yuuri could never go outside anymore. The overprotective man practically had a heart attack, fluttering around him like a very paranoid butterfly. That, and the media was particularly hard to deal with when he was hefting around a baby. He could practically hear their nosy voices…

(“What sex is the baby!?”)

(“Any ideas for a name, you two?”)

(“Who would have thought Victor Nikiforov would want a child? Especially with a bearer…”)

Yes. Bearers were incredibly hard to come by. They had been for a few decades. But Yuuri had been unlucky. Well, he’d thought that, at first. Then when he’d finally grew ready to take advantage of that characteristic, he was grateful. No complicated surrogacy concerns, no problems with custody…

Adoption and fostering were also good options for same-sex couples, but it was _easier_ this way. Yuuri almost felt a little guilty he could cheat this way…

“Open wide, my seductress.” Victor practically purred, holding a strawberry to Yuuri’s lips.

“Victor!” Yuuri spluttered, shifting away somewhat. “You don’t have to _feed_ me. It’s your birthday, I should be the one-“

“You slaved all day to cook me a wonderful dinner.” Victor interrupted. “And the new watch you got me? It was so wonderful, Yuuri. Please, let me look after you.”

Yuuri’s eyes gleamed proudly at the praise. He had purchased Victor a new watch, an elegant golden one that matched well with their wedding rings. It made him incredibly happy to hear the praise. Which, of course, Victor intended. “Okay.” He conceded, and opened his mouth to delicately take the strawberry. He chewed it with relish, and rubbed vaguely at his belly when the baby continued kicking.

“He’s going to be a handful.” Victor noted. “I can envision it.”

“Here’s to next Christmas.” Yuuri said softly, glancing down at his stomach fondly. “Our little boy will have arrived by then.”

“But Yuuri,” Victor smirked, lifting a finger to his mouth. He licked the whipped cream that lingered there from the strawberry. “I thought you were trying to be neutral…”

“ _Victor_.”

Victor chortled. “ _Da, da_. To next Christmas when we’re juggling a screaming baby.”

“Victor! He’ll be a little _**angel**_.”

“I think you should definitely be called _Mama_.”

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can be angelic when he sleeps, but only when his parents are both with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Posted today because I really want to publish all of the chapters. It features doting parents Victor and Yuuri and stubborn baby Yuri! 
> 
> I listened to Do You Hear What I Hear (Celtic Woman version) whilst writing this :)

 

* * *

 

 

_The child, the child,_   
_Sleeping in the night,_   
_He will bring us goodness and light_

 

“Oh Yuri-chan,” Yuuri sighed, bouncing the fussy infant in his arms. The blond baby had been squalling for the past hour, without any signs of slowing down. He didn’t have a fever, nor was he hungry or messy, it just appeared he was in a bad mood. “Come on baby.” He pleaded softly, rubbing the infant’s back gently. “You must be tired…”

Yuri merely blinked his big blue eyes, tears dribbling down his cherubic face. Even when irritated, the baby managed to be completely adorable. It was very cute, but would also lead to inconvenience as the boy grew up. It was hard to be angry at a face like that.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Yuuri cooed, feeling terribly inadequate. He hated seeing his baby like this. “Mama’s here. Mama’s here.” He said soothingly.

_If only Victor wasn’t dragged out for that drink…_

Yuuri was practically exhausted. Having a clingy baby would do that to you, and he was feeling frustrated with himself. Why wasn’t Yuri settling down? What was he doing wrong? Maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a parent after all…

_I wish Victor was here._

He needed a break. Yuri could _tell_ his ‘mother’ was stressed out, and was finding it harder to settle because of this. He had always been attuned to his parent’s emotions.

But Yuuri didn’t want to call Victor. It was Christmas Eve, and the man had been roped into going to a bar with Christophe for a few hours, to celebrate his birthday, since he wouldn’t be focusing on the occasion tomorrow. Naturally, he’d been hesitant, but Yuuri’s encouragement and Christophe’s insistence had eventually won him over.

Yuuri didn’t want Victor’s birthday to be neglected. Sure, they had celebrated privately before now (with the help of a rather slutty costume Yuuri had purchased for the occasion) but Victor’s friends (obviously) hadn’t been present. Unless Phichit was lurking outside of the window watching, or something…

The Thai man wasn’t into voyeurism, of course, he just ‘shipped them’ heavily. Whatever that was supposed to mean…

Phichit also happened to _adore_ Yuri. He took so many pictures of the baby that his phone memory had been completely overridden, and he’d been forced to tearfully delete some. He was always begging Yuuri to let him put some online, but he and Victor were adamant that they keep the baby’s privacy. They didn’t want to encourage the paparazzi.

“Hush, Yuri.” Yuuri shushed, alternating the bouncing with rocking. It was a combination that usually made the baby groggy, if not a little nauseous. The twinkling lights cast by the Christmas tree illuminated the baby’s face, making his crystalline tears flash. They dribbled down the footed sleeper he was wearing, which was decorated with snowflakes to mark the holiday. Victor had purchased it himself, and beamed brightly upon presenting it to Yuuri that morning.

(“For our _kitti._ ”) He’d announced proudly. (“I thought the Santa and reindeer printed ones didn’t suit our regal _malen'kiy mal'chik_.”)

No. Yuuri didn’t imagine such overly cutesy articles of clothing matching their baby. He always appeared so unimpressed whenever he was dressed in anything like that. It was like he _knew_ what kind of impression they left. Like he was fashion-forward…

Yuuri had smiled, not just at the gift, but at the nickname Victor had used. The older man had called Yuri ‘kitty’ ever since the baby had gone wide-eyed upon glimpsing a cat for the first time. The boy seemed enthralled by them, and always broke into a wide smile upon seeing anything of the feline variety. Truthfully, he found it _**very**_ sweet.

Victor was a wonderful, doting father. He showered Yuri with attention and affection, to the point that Yuuri wondered if the boy would grow up completely spoiled. Not that it was a point of contestation, as Yuuri spoiled the boy equally, if not a tiny bit less.

Victor’s dedication was one of the reasons Yuuri had pushed him to go out with Christophe. The man deserved a break from all things baby to enjoy a drink before his birthday.

But God, Yuuri wished he was home right now. He could only be thankful Yuri hadn’t reached the age where he’d wake his parents up at dawn to open presents. He needed time to prepare for such an eventuality.

_I guess I’ll have to concede defeat._

Heaving a sigh, Yuuri pulled a pacifier from his pocket, popping the item into the baby’s open mouth. Immediately, he quieted, sucking on the pacifier contently. Despite Yuri being at an age where taking the pacifier away wasn’t necessary, Yuuri preferred for the baby not to use one at all. His mother had told horrible tales of trying to wean him off of one, and how difficult it had been. He didn’t want Yuri to be the same. Also, he didn’t want the baby relying on an _object_ to comfort him. Not when his parents were right there.

Inwardly grumbling at his son, Yuuri collapsed carefully onto the lounge. He hummed quietly to the baby, and gave another sigh (this one of relief) when Yuri’s eyes began falling closed, his long eyelashes fluttering.

He’d been right in what he’d said last year.

_Yuri **is** a little angel._

From his blond ringlets and big blue eyes, to his small body. He’d been born a little premature, and his body was still catching up in growth.

_Beautiful. My little **angel.**_

Yuri grasped at Yuuri’s chest with his tiny, delicate hands, wanting reassurance the man was still there, watching over him. The baby loathed sleeping alone, and getting him into a crib had been like pulling teeth. It didn’t help that Victor kept taking him out, either…

_This is the best gift I’ve ever been given._

It’s a sentimental thought, but one Yuuri can’t help. Christmas tended to make people emotional, after all. And he _**loved** _ this kid with all of his heart. He loved him so much his heart felt heavy and burdensome in his chest.

_I hope he likes his presents tomorrow…_

Yuuri glanced towards the tree, which was surrounded with a ridiculous amount of gifts. Despite Yuri not being old enough to truly understand Christmas, he and Victor hadn’t been able to stop themselves from buying him so many. Nor had their skating friends, and Yuuri was grateful they had a fire to burn all of the wrapping paper when the presents were torn open.

“You are a lucky little boy.” Yuuri said to his son, raising the baby to his face with a fond smile. “You have a family that loves you. Loves you _so, so, so **very**_ much.”

_**“And I love you, Yuuri.”** _

The sudden whispering voice made Yuuri gasp in surprise, and he yelped when he felt two arms encircle him from behind. The lounge had its back to the door, and it was clear Victor had entered silently, no doubt not wanting to wake Yuri up from his slumber.

His very _recent_ slumber.

His now _disturbed_ slumber.

Yuri immediately woke up at the sound of Yuuri’s yelp, and the feeling of his parent jolting at the sudden contact. His eyes jerked open, and he spat his pacifier out to whine, the plastic contraption flying forward to bounce off of Yuuri’s forehead. It didn’t hurt, but he definitely didn’t appreciate the saliva that splattered on his glasses. “Victor!” Yuuri said, trying to hold back his irritation. Yuri had been screaming for _hours_. “You woke the baby!”

“Sorry, _moya lyubov_.” Victor apologised, pressing a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s head. The man felt cool from the outside air, and the faint smell of vodka mingled with his cologne. “Has our little _kotenok_ been giving you trouble?”

Yuuri nodded tiredly, rocking Yuri frantically as the baby began sobbing again. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He said miserably. “He’s not hungry, and he doesn’t seem to be sick, I changed him not that long ago…”

“A tantrum, perhaps?” Victor mused. His eyes softened in concern upon Yuuri giving a shrug. “You are tired, Yuuri. I’m sorry I’m late-“

“Don’t be.” Yuuri interrupted firmly. “You deserve a break. Especially when your birthday is tomorrow.”

“ _Christmas_ is tomorrow.” Victor corrected. “And today is Christmas Eve. I should be here with my beautiful husband and our darling baby. Christmas is for family.”

Yuuri cracked a grin. “What did I do to deserve such a dedicated spouse?”

Victor joined him on the lounge, returning the grin with a smirk. “You seduced me with your fantastic dancing skills.”

Yuuri flushed, and narrowed his eyes slightly. “We don’t bring that up. _**Ever**_.”

“But Christophe still has the photos on his phone. He showed me tonight.”

Before Yuuri could shoot off a suitably acerbic reply, Yuri increased the pitch of his wailing, beating his clenched fists. “Yuri-“ Yuuri began, but was cut off when Victor plucked the baby easily from his arms.

The Russian male held the baby up, frowning into his face. “Now, now, Yuri.” He chided sternly. “That’s quite enough. Papa wants you to stop.”

Of course Victor’s actions didn’t help. If anything, it aggravated Yuri more, and the baby’s eyes watered with tears at the stern voice and face. He reached for Yuuri desperately, preferring Yuuri’s frustration to Victor’s sternness. “He doesn’t comprehend those words.” Yuuri said, fretting as Victor kept his hold on Yuri, tucking the baby against his chest. “You’re cold, Victor. Let me get a blanket-“

“This baby is part Russian.” Victor waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m not icy. He’ll be fine.”

Yuuri conceded with a small frown of his own, and cuddled up to Victor’s side, looking down at the baby alongside his husband. Yuri blinked up at them with a pout, instantly silencing upon seeing both of his parents together. Their respective frowns had the baby cocking his head slightly, and then, much to his parent’s perturbation, he gave a big smile, giggling adorably at their expressions.

And just like that, their hearts melted, along with their frowns.

_“Aww…”_ They both cooed simultaneously, smiling softly at their child.

Yuri giggled again, and Victor kissed the baby on the nose, unable to resist.

“He just wanted Mama and Papa together.” Victor chuckled, this time smooching his husband soundly on the cheek.

“I’m not ‘Mama’.” Yuuri muttered. “I’m ‘Dad’.”

“Then why do I hear you calling yourself mama around him?” Victor raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t. Your hearing is failing in your old age.” Yuuri lied in denial.

“Now that’s just mean. Little piggy.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, but paused when he saw Yuri yawning. Feeling the need to seize the opportunity, he placed a silencing finger over Victor’s lips, waiting for the man to look at Yuri and nod in understanding before moving it away. Victor immediately began to hum, a tune Yuuri recognized as a Russian Christmas carol.

Yuuri reached down a hand, and allowed Yuri to latch onto his fingers contently. “We love you.” He told the baby softly. “Sleep now, Yuri-chan.”

And latching onto Yuuri’s fingers, and listening relaxedly to Victor’s humming, Yuri drifted off back to sleep, his expression smoothing and his breaths evening out to a deep rhythm.

The two parents watched with a mixture of relief and adoration as their baby fell into a content sleep. They did this without speaking, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that had fallen around the house. It was a warm silence, filled with love, and Yuuri was helpless to stop himself from drawing Victor into a soft kiss. Their mouths molded together perfectly, and Yuuri could feel where the cold wind had chapped Victor’s lips. They kissed tenderly for several long moments, before Yuuri pulled away and laid his head onto the other man’s broad shoulder.

_Our baby has brought us this happiness._

He looked forward to tomorrow, and all of the other Christmas holidays to come.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! (Please) Review to give me encouragement if you would like...
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


	3. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frolicking through the snow brings much joy to the Katsuki-Nikiforov family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter based on a Christmas carol! Hope you guys enjoy the fluff!

 

* * *

 

 

_Dashing through the snow_

 

 

“Yuri! Careful!” Yuuri shouted, grasping at his chest in stress. The toddler was running through the powdered snow on the ground, giggling in excitement as snowflakes fell in soft flurries. The toddler adored the snow, especially the soft snowfalls in Russia. The baby was celebrating his second Christmas in the large country, at Victor’s behest. Yuuri hadn’t been able to deny the request, despite the disappointment of his family in Japan, who had hoped to be present for Yuri’s Christmas. Yuuri had promised they would visit soon… “Yuri!” Yuuri called again, when the toddler slid over a small patch of ice.

“Calm down.” Victor said, placing a hand on Yuuri’s tense shoulder. He was watching their son with contemplative eyes. “He has good balance, doesn’t he?”

Indeed, the boy had yet to trip over, but that only made Yuuri more nervous. It meant he didn’t know how his son would react to falling. No doubt he’d break into tears…

“I can see him on the ice.” Victor went on, with a crooked smile. “He’d be a natural. I can tell.”

Yuuri frowned lightly at this. Victor had been making these comments more frequently now that Yuri was comfortably walking, and he knew what the Russian male was implying.

_He wants to coach him. The same way he coached me._

But Yuuri was hesitant. He knew Yuri would like ice skating (how could he not? It was in his _blood_ , after all) but the lifestyle was far from easy. The training, and the _**pressure**_ , he didn’t want his baby subjected to harmful emotions…

“I want Yuri to be a normal child.” Yuuri replied, eyes never straying from his son, who had bent down to play with the snow. “You _know_ how hard it can be.”

“We can let him decide.” Victor shrugged. “When the time comes.”

Yuuri sighed at his husband’s stubbornness. “Victor-“

“Mama!” Yuri suddenly exclaimed, looking up to beam at his parents. “Papa!”

Yuuri waved at his son, and rolled his eyes when Victor blew the boy a kiss with a theatrical smacking sound. It made Yuri giggle, and Victor chortled at the boy’s reaction.

“Snow!” Yuri said, for the countless time that day. “Snow!”

“Yes, it is pretty, isn’t it?” Yuuri replied, moving closer to kneel down beside his son. The snow crunched underneath his boots, and Yuri immediately latched onto him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck in an embrace.

“Just like my two babies.” Victor joined them, but remained standing. He reached down to ruffle Yuri’s blond locks affectionately. “My two angels.”

Yuri giggled again, and Yuuri smiled fondly at the two other males. He loved his family.

_Victor is such a good father._

“Speaking of angels,” Victor suddenly said, with a wicked smile. “How about we make some snow ones!?”

_I take that back._

“Victor,” Yuuri released his son, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want him rolling in the snow. He’ll catch a cold.”

“Nonsense.” Victor scoffed. “This boy is half _Russian_.”

“He’s also part _Japanese_.” Yuuri pointed out. “Look, Victor. His heritage doesn’t dictate his immune system. I don’t want my baby getting sick on Christmas.”

Alas, Yuri had already heard the term ‘snow angels’ and was instantly enthralled at the unfamiliar term. “Wha’s a snow angel?” He blinked upwards in innocent curiosity.

Victor practically melted into a tiny puddle, and scooped Yuri into his arms. He nuzzled the boy’s nose with his own, causing Yuri to burst into another fit of giggles. “Oh, my little _kitti_ , could you get anymore adorable?”

“Stop Papa! That tickles!” Yuri tried to push Victor away, but failed dismally.

Victor got a devilish look on his face, and wiggled his fingers underneath Yuri’s warm coat, causing the boy to shriek in laughter. “Does that tickle?” He asked playfully.

“Uh huh!” Yuri barely managed to get out.

“What was that?” Victor asked, twiddling his fingers over Yuri’s sides. “I can’t hear you…”

“ _Mersi, Papa! Mersi_!” (Mercy, Papa! Mercy!) Yuri cried, tears welling in his eyes. Even at such a young age, he was fluent in Russian. Victor had insisted he learn the language. It was part of his heritage, after all.

Victor immediately stopped, pulling his hands away. Yuri gasped in big breaths, body still shaking from the tickling. “You fought bravely, soldier.” He praised, in a mock serious tone.

Yuri angled him a cute pout. “One day I’m gonna get you, Papa!”

“Is that so?” Victor practically drawled. “I guess that means I better take advantage of this opportunity to torture you…”

Yuuri grimaced. He didn’t like were this was going. “Victor-“

Before Yuuri could finish his sentence, Victor tossed Yuri into the air, high enough to make Yuuri give out a shriek of his own. Yuri fell down into Victor’s patiently waiting hands, and Yuuri gave a relieved sigh, before slugging the other man in the arm. “What the **_fuck_** , Victor?” He hissed. “You could kill him doing that! Don’t you remember how frail he is!?”

“If I drop him, the snow is soft enough.”

“Victor-“

“Again, Papa!” Little Yuri demanded, pout replaced with a joyful smile. “Again!”

Victor hitched up the boy again, and Yuuri shook his head violently. He didn’t like to see his baby flying through the air so unpredictably. “Why don’t you make snow angels, huh?” He blurted, deeming a cold less hazardous than potential broken bones. “That will be fun, Yuri.”

Yuri appeared thoughtful for a moment, and the parents didn’t interrupt. They had learned that Yuri behaved best when he thought _he_ was making his own decisions. “How?” He eventually asked confusedly.

Yuuri instantly relaxed. “Papa can show you.” He offered, holding his hands out for the boy. Victor willingly handed him over, and collapsed to the snow, wasting no time in spreading his arms and legs, moving them back and forth to create the illusion.

“Wow!” Yuri gasped, wriggling in Yuuri’s grip. “Down Mama!”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri said, with a raised eyebrow.

“Please.” Yuri added sheepishly, and clapped his hands enthusiastically when Yuuri lowered him to the ground. He dashed over to his father, leaping into the thick snow with a happy shout. His small figure sunk downwards, and Yuuri prepared to rush over and yank him out.

_Being a parent is exhausting. Especially **Yuri’s** parent._

Victor hadn’t been wrong when he’d said the boy would be a handful. Not only was he extremely energetic, but he had a bad temper. He’d just reached the tantrum stage…

But today was Christmas. And there would be no disagreements. It was a day of _only_ happiness. A day that had not long begun. Yuri had wanted to go out into the freshly fallen snow opposed to opening presents first. He was a little strange like that.

_I’ll have to start cooking breakfast soon._

They intended to share the morning together, and have a hastily planned lunch at Yakov’s place. His ex-wife was apparently joining them as well. They were no substitute for Yuuri’s family, but they were the closest thing Victor had to parents, and Yuuri would respect that. Plus, Yakov had always been good to Victor, and friendly enough to Yuuri, if not a little gruff.

And there was always next year for Yuuri’s family. His mother and sister had already made him _promise_ to share Christmas with them. They all loved Yuri.

How could they not?

He was the most special, the most adorable, the most _amazing-_

Yuuri yelped when a hand suddenly seized his leg, and yanked him down to the snow. He impacted with the ground hard, and was glad for the soft snow. He coughed, snow blocking his glasses. He wiped the flakes away, and glared to his right, where Victor was smirking next to him, arms and legs still spread in the angel position. Grimacing at the cold sting of the ice, he shot Victor a rather rude gesture that had Yuri, who had climbed onto Victor’s chest, mirroring in a copycat fashion the parent’s had grown weary of.

Of course, Victor had to _encourage_ him by laughing, which only caused Yuri to repeat the action, this time directly before his father’s nose.

Yuuri wanted to berate him. He _really_ did, but…

Yuri, in his high-pitched voice, and with a theatrical frown he was clearly trying to imitate from Yuuri, spoke with utter disdain “What the fuck, Victor?”

There was complete silence as the two parents gaped.

_He’s a sponge._

Yuuri thought in complete disbelief.

_I can’t say anything without him remembering it. He’s a clever boy._

“Yuri-” He began sternly, but paused when Yuri looked at him innocuously.

“Yes Mama?”

The big eyes, the cheeks pink from the cold, the button nose lightly crinkled…

_He has **no** idea what he just said._

And for some reason, hearing such foul language from such an adorable angel, was _extremely_ funny.

To both him and Victor.

“PFFFFTTTTT-“ Victor spluttered, bursting into loud chuckles and clapping his hands. “Priceless!” He managed to wheeze.

It took Yuuri less than a second to join him, laughing loudly, until his stomach cramped and tears were leaking from his eyes.

Yuri, despite not knowing the source of the laughter, joined in, his giggles chiming alongside his parents. The boy crawled in between the two, imitating Victor’s pose, and Yuuri shuffled closer, grasping his gloved hand in his own.

_I hope next Christmas is just as magical. And has just as much snow._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please) Review if you would like. Thanks for the Kudos and reviews so far! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


	4. O Come All Ye Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is adored unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, inspired by another carol. I don't really like this carol that much but it sounds pretty when sung by Celtic Woman :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

_Come let us adore him_

 

 

“Wow! Another present!” Yuri exclaimed, awe in his eyes as he regarded the wrapped gift before him. “Mama, Papa, look!”

“Another present indeed.” Yuuri murmured, regarding the chaotic scene of wrapping paper and toys with a little haplessness. He doubted all of them would fit in Yuri’s bedroom. And Yuri’s bedroom was on the _bigger_ side.

_I’ll have to donate some of his old toys to make room for the new ones._

He’d _told_ all of them not to buy Yuri so much. The boy didn’t need it, in fact he’d be happy with just one gift. Victor and he hadn’t raised their son to be ungrateful. “Thank your _O bāchan_ and _Ojīchan_.” Yuuri reminded patiently.

“Thank you!” Yuri cried, rushing forward to embrace his grandparents, who were watching the scene fondly. This was the first time Yuri was spending Christmas with them, and they were keen to document it all. In fact, Yuuri’s sister had yet to put down her camera. She was snapping madly, and Yuuri wasn’t eager to see the inevitably unflattering photos she would capture. He _really_ didn’t look his best, tired from wrapping presents and wearing a hideous Christmas sweater Victor had purchased him. The man himself was wearing a matching one, and Yuuri lamented the man’s ability to look like a model in _everything._

_At least Yuri inherited most of his genes._

“You are certainly welcome, Yuri-chan.” The doting grandmother said, stroking Yuri’s blond locks. “Such a darling boy.” She tittered.

“He’s certainly growing up.” Yuuri’s father remarked. The man was nursing a glass of sake, entirely too early in the morning.

He said he needed it to ‘wake him up’ as Yuri had woken the house up at an unholy hour that morning, excited about receiving presents. He and Victor could have told Yuri to sleep a little longer, but they both knew the boy wouldn’t fall back asleep. He’d just squirm with excitement until the two knew sleeping more was an impossibility. Plus, it was hard to deny Yuri when he was so enthusiastic. The older he got, the less easily impressed he was. His temper hadn’t improved, and he detested being told ‘no’ about anything. A stubborn boy, for certain. Victor and Yuuri both accused one another of being the source of the trait, but in reality, the boy had inherited it from _both_ of them.

“ _Da_ , he is.” Victor contributed, he was kneeling underneath the Christmas tree beside Yuri, face brighter than the multi-colored strands of lights that decorated the room. If anything, he was as equally excited as Yuri now that he was awake.

_Not a little baby anymore._

Yuuri sighed. He missed that little baby. He was so quiet, and easy to cuddle…

“Grown up enough, I think.” Victor went on, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows at the incomplete sentence. The man’s blue eyes flickered over to Yuuri, and his grin widened in an unconvincing innocuous action.

_What has he done **now?**_

His husband could be awfully sneaky when he wanted to be. _Especially_ when it came to their son. He was surprised Yuri wasn’t obese from all of the snacks Victor snuck him when Yuuri wasn’t paying attention.

_God forbid when **he’s** the one who has to say ‘no’._

Yuuri played that role a lot. Victor was a big softie when it came to Yuri. Or, alternatively, Yurio, as his sister was now calling him. Speaking of sisters…

“Mine next!” The woman crowed, pushing forward a square shaped parcel. She was still dressed in her pyjamas, and had gulped down an obscene amount of coffee already.

“This is his fourth present from you.” Yuuri remarked.

The woman shrugged, not at all abashed. “He’s my nephew. I want to spoil the little chibi.”

And Yuri’s eyes flashed. “Not a chibi!” He proclaimed crossly, a pout on his rosebud lips.

“ _Yuri_.” Yuuri said chidingly, but his sister only laughed, unconcerned.

“He looks cute when he’s angry!”

“Yuri is cute _**always**_.” Victor said, a pout crossing his own mouth. “He is cute _malysh_.”

“Papa! I’m not a baby!” Yuri crossed his arms, sending his father an icy glare.

_He’ll be able to freeze people solid when he grows up, with that glare._

“Of course not.” Victor conceded mockingly, but Yuri, of course, couldn’t comprehend the sarcasm. He merely nodded approvingly, ridiculously serious. Yuuri’s family laughed softly at the comical sight. “You are a big boy. Which is why Papa got you a very special present…”

From the back of the tree (well-hidden behind the multitude of presents Yuri still had to unwrap) Victor pulled a rectangular gift, wrapped with snowflake decorated paper.

A shape that looked exactly like a shoe box.

 Yuuri cleared his throat pointedly, and Victor looked to him with another faux innocent smile. Yuuri didn’t speak a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. _**If that is a pair of ice skates**_ , they practically spat, _**I’m going to throttle you**_.

Because Yuri was only _three_. It was too young for him to start, in Yuuri’s opinion. Sure, the child had shown overwhelming interest in the sport, always inquiring about the trophy room his parents kept, and watching videos of his parent’s skating with the triplets, who had grown to love skating like their mother.

Yuuri knew his son would love ice skating, but…

He didn’t want Yuri to grow up too fast. He didn’t want to be one of those celebrity athlete parents that forced _their_ career onto their offspring. He wanted Yuri to choose confidently. Plus, Yuri wasn’t exactly mature enough for lessons yet. He hated making mistakes, and was prone to having tantrums when he made them. It was better to wait a little longer until he was ready physically _and_ emotionally.

Forgetting about his aunt’s present, Yuri accepted the present Victor gave him, chiming his thanks before ripping into the paper with a vicious sort of energy. No one could ever accuse Yuri of having lackluster reactions.

As Yuuri had expected (and dreaded) it was a shoe-box, but before he could glimpse the brand or the label, Yuri was yanking off the lid, rifling through the tissue paper to pick up a…

_Ballet shoe. It’s just a ballet shoe._

Yuuri exhaled a breath of relief, and sent Victor an apologetic look.

_I shouldn’t have doubted him. I told him my concerns about the ice skating._

Yuri had expressed a near equal interest in ballet since Victor had taken him to see _Swan Lake_ the last time they had visited Russia. The man had needed to get the child out of the apartment they’d been using, as Yuuri had come down with the flu.

Ballet was better. Safer. No ice bitten palms and knees. Less pressure for the boy to be perfect. Plus, it would be helpful if the boy did start ice skating when he turned four. That, and Victor already dragged him around on the ice when he practiced…

“Minako helped me pick them.” Victor explained, as Yuri hugged the dainty black shoe to his small chest. “She thought she’d start his lessons whilst we’re here.”

“Yay!” Yuri cheered. “I like Minako-chan!”

Ah, yes. Minako was just another person to adore and spoil Yuri. The boy had inherited his father’s likeability.

“Speaking of Minako-chan,” Yuuri’s sister said. “She has a present for Yuri also. She wants to give it to him in person.”

_Of course she does._

“Oh Yuri!” Yuuri’s mother suddenly called, pulling a small package from her pocket. She’d already dressed, preparing to make breakfast once all of the presents had been opened “You must be hungry, have some candy! It’s a special occasion, after all…”

“ _Da!_ ” Yuri affirmed, holding his hands out eagerly.

Yuuri shook his head affectionately, and exchanged a smile with Victor.

_They all positively **adore** him._

_I have a **lot** of presents to transport back to the house._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write these daily (when I can squeeze in the time, it's a busy time of the year, after all) which is why they are kind of short. I apologize if this is disappointing anybody. 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. And a big THANKS to everyone who has so far and left Kudos! You guys are awesome! I hope you are all enjoying this holiday season, even if you don't celebrate Christmas!
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


	5. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri will always be focused, no matter what the age. Yuuri will never let him forget his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter, it's a little choppy because I wrote it in a bit of a hurry. Hope you enjoy regardless!

 

* * *

 

 

_Let your heart be light,_   
_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

 

“Down, Makkachin.” Yuuri ordered, clicking his fingers at the excitable poodle. The dog was jumping on him eagerly, tail wagging and tongue lolling. No doubt the canine wanted to accompany him outside. Unfortunately, Yuuri didn’t have the patience to supervise the dog. He wasn’t in a very pleasant mood, and his usual source of upliftment was currently the source of his vexation.

_I **told** Victor. I **told** him…_

“I said no!” Yuuri snapped, immediately feeling guilty when the sensitive dog cowered. “Oh, I’m sorry,” He sighed a moment later, not able to sustain his annoyance in the face of such a sweet creature. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised, reaching out to stroke the dog’s soft ears. The canine wagged its tail once more, and Yuuri slipped out of the door quietly. The biting wind outside made him adjust his crimson scarf, and he shivered in his light coat. He hadn’t taken the time to pull on his thicker one. He was in too much of a hurry.

Snow fell from the darkened sky in a fierce flurry, and he wiped the speckles of ice from his glasses, cursing his poor eyesight and inability to use contacts properly. The snow was thick, but luckily shoveled mostly off of the path. Victor had done the recurring chore earlier that morning. He should have known the man had an ulterior motive, he hated doing manual labor…

_I told him, and he didn’t listen to me!_

It wasn’t a long trek to the lake that had been frozen solid, and he immediately spotted two figures skating along the surface. One, fluid and graceful, and the other, steady and determined. It was easy to tell who was who, considering the height difference and varying skills.

The snow towards the ice lay untrodden, despite the footsteps that would have been imprinted there not that long ago. The snow was falling quite heavy, and it only served to infuriate Yuuri more. It was icy, and the visibility was low, and it was plain dangerous considering the unpredictable weather and the swaying trees.

(“When I was child,”) He remembered Victor saying unconcernedly. “I skate in all kinds of weather. Even in snowstorms and _blizzards_. The elements never worked against me.”)

_Well, Victor,_

Yuuri thought, as he stalked closer to the frozen lake.

_Not everyone is a hard-core Russian with a superhero immune system!_

Because Yuri was more _delicate_ than Victor. The man hardly ever got sick, and Yuri was still struggling to adjust to the climate in Russia, where they were currently living for a year or so. Victor had wanted to give Yuri the childhood experience of his homeland, so the married couple were currently renting an unnecessarily opulent residence that was situated on a generous piece of land that, usually, boasted a frozen lake perfect for private skating.

Victor had said it was a surprise addition, but Yuuri knew the man had chosen this place specifically for the lake. Ever since they’d given Yuri a pair of skates on his fourth birthday, he’d been on the ice with the boy practically every day. Having a frozen body of water so close by was a great convenience to him. And Yuri loved it, as well. The child _adored_ ice skating, and it was a genuine love, as well. Yuuri had firsthand witnessed the awe on the kid’s face the first time he awkwardly clumped onto the ice…

It was a face he and Victor had both pulled themselves. It was so familiar that Victor had teared up, placing a hand over his mouth in happiness. Yuuri had felt happy as well, but also, fear. Of course, some vain part of himself had hoped Yuri would enjoy ice skating, but another part, a more selfish part, had wanted him to stay _far_ away from the ice. All of that pressure, all of that training, all of that _growing up…_

And Victor was trying to accelerate that process.

“Victor!” Yuuri called, his voice thankfully carrying with the wind.

The man never paused at the shout, rather doing a beautiful figure eight and turning around to smile handsomely at his husband. “Yuuri!” He called back, utterly unconcerned by the dour look on Yuuri’s face. “Oh my,” He blinked, upon noticing the arms wrapped around the younger man’s body. “You should put a proper coat on, Yuuri. You’ll catch a chill.”

“’Catch a chill’?” Yuuri repeated, seething. He jabbed a finger at Yuri, who was still skating slowly across the slick surface of the ice. “He shouldn’t be out here, Victor! It’s _dangerous_!”

“Don’t be silly, Yuuri. He’s perfectly safe out here with me.” Victor refuted.

Then, as if on cue, a tree swaying unsteadily on its roots, crashed onto the ice, causing a small, rather insignificant fissure to form. It wasn’t that threatening, but Yuuri still stared at it pointedly, causing Victor to sheepishly scratch his head and grasp Yuri’s shoulder as the boy skidded past. “Time to go inside now, Yuri.” He informed the boy steadily.

Yuri pouted, blue-green eyes practically glowing amongst all of the white. “But Papa, we just came out here. I wanna keep skating!”

“ _Da_ , I know _kitti._ But your mother-“

In a fit of frustration, Yuuri bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, throwing it straight into Victor’s face. The man spluttered, inhaling some of the solid ice.

Despite his displeasure, Yuri giggled madly at the action.

“Why am I always the bad guy!?” Yuuri demanded angrily. “Why do you always make me the uncool parent who exists solely to limit your fun? I told you, Victor. Not today. Just one day, I wanted us to stay off of the ice, but you can’t even-“

“ _He_ wanted to skate-“

“ _He_ is a four year old little boy! A little boy who should be playing with his new toys. The toys-“

“Santa-“ Victor interjected sharply, sensing the direction Yuuri was heading. “Santa did go through an awful lot of effort to get those gifts.”

“It’s Christmas, Victor!” Yuuri went on. “Not _everything_ has to be about ice skating. We’re supposed to be a family! We haven’t even skyped my parents yet!”

“What kind of Christmas is without ice, Yuuri?” Victor challenged.

“I’m not saying he can’t play in the snow! If he wants to play in the snow, he can do that close to the house with supervision!”

“He _wanted_ to skate-“

“Look around you, Victor! These aren’t the right conditions!” Yuuri huffed. “Now get off of the ice before I drag you off!”

Victor flinched at the harsh statement, and Yuri, who had been watching the argument with wide eyes, gave a small whine of discontent. “Yuuri-“

“Victor!” Yuuri snarled, losing his temper completely. “Now!”

_Are we even a family if he is so focused on ice skating? He could have told Yuri no. It is possible to deny him. I don’t want us to be a solely career focused family._

Sullenly, Victor slid off of the ice, and Yuuri wasted no time in snatching his son away, stomping off as quickly as he could manage in the heavy snow. “Mama!” Yuri greeted, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck lovingly. “Did you see me? Did you see me skating?”

“Yes.” Yuuri answered curtly. He didn’t want to yell at Yuri. Not on Christmas.

“Papa says I’m getting really good! And that I’ll get better the more I practice!”

“You don’t have to practice every day, Yuri. Christmas is a holiday.”

“But I need to practice! I want to be the best!”

_So competitive already._

Yuuri thought despairingly.

_I shudder to wonder what he’ll be like at his first competition._

“Christmas isn’t about ice skating, Yuri. It’s about family and togetherness.”

“What’s that mean?”

Yuuri sighed, unable to be annoyed with Yuri’s adorable confusion. “It means,” He said softly, pecking his son on the forehead. “That you, me, and papa, cuddle together.”

“With hot chocolate?”

Yuuri gave a small laugh, ignoring when Victor hurried to his side, looking at Yuuri repentantly. “I suppose. You love hot chocolate, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“ _Da_. It makes me warm inside! Like when you let me pat cats!”

Yuuri’s heart melted, and Victor gave a small coo. “Mama will make us some.” He promised, giving a breath of relief when they finally reached the house. He rushed inside, glad for the burst of warm air that enveloped them once they entered the home completely. Makkachin, who had been waiting loyally, barked upon sighting them, leaping up at Victor.

The man leant down and cuddled his long-time companion. “Good dog.” He praised. Then, he looked up at Yuuri with a well-scolded kind of look. “I’ll unlace his skates…”

“I’ll do the hot chocolate.” Yuuri returned promptly, feeling his temper fade now the pair were back inside. _Safely_. He felt a little bad about losing his temper, but he hated when Victor didn’t listen to him. Especially regarding their son.

_Now I have to get this day back on track…_

 

* * *

 

 

“I am sorry, Yuuri.” Victor apologized sometime later, sipping from a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The two were alone, Yuri having abandoned his hot chocolate to fetch some of his new toys from the lounge room. “I just wanted him to see what I did on Christmas as a boy…”

Yuuri softened somewhat, placing his own cup (filled with tea, not hot chocolate) aside. “I know, Victor. And I’m sorry I snapped like that. I just don’t want this family to be _only_ about ice skating. He’s already so obsessive…”

“It is my fault, Yuuri. Please forgive me.” Victor looked at him pleadingly.

“It’s fine.” Yuuri said, reaching forward to grasp his hand tenderly. “Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

“But you are right, Yuri _is_ becoming obsessive…”

“Not today.” Yuuri shook his head. “No worries today.”

And then Yuri came scurrying back into the room, a milk mustache on his face and a stuffed cat plush under his arm. In one hand, he held a small sprig of plastic mistletoe.

The two parents exchanged bemused looks.

“Kiss and make up!” Yuri demanded. “Mama and Papa shouldn’t fight!”

Obediently, the two lowered their heads, but surprised the boy completely by kissing him on one cheek each. The two parents laughed mischievously as Yuri frowned stormily. “Not _me_! You’re _supposed_ to kiss each other!”

And Yuuri, feeling a little steamy from the tea, winked at Victor. “There’s time for that later.”

_When Yuri is tucked up in bed..._

And Victor squeezed his hand hard in response.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who left reviews and Kudos. I almost didn't update today but decided to because I didn't want to disappoint you guys :)
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	6. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets a fluffy present from his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Another hastily made chapter. I nearly ran out of time today...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

* * *

 

 

 

_You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donder and Blitzen_   
_But do you recall…_

“Makkachin might not like him!” Victor warned with a pout, arms crossed as he regarded the squirming creature Yuuri had not long purchased. It was secured in a small box, and the pair could hear it pattering about, curious as to the new territory. Every now and again it emitted a confused meow, and Victor’s pout would only deepen. “We could have gotten another poodle!” He went on. “Makkachin probably would like the company-“

Behind his glasses, Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Yuri didn’t ask for a puppy, Victor. He asked for-“

“A hideous cat!” Victor interrupted with a huff. “Honestly, those felines are horrible!”

“I never knew you hated cats that much.” Yuuri countered dryly. “And he’s _far_ from hideous.” As a matter of fact, the kitten was so adorable Yuuri had struggled not to fawn over it. A Russian Siberian, with a striped, silvery coat, that was soft to the touch. However, Victor had refused to be awed by its overwhelming fluffiness. “Why do you dislike animals of the feline persuasion?”

“I don’t.” Victor denied, huffing again. “I only dislike domestic cats.”

“Why?”

“They are so unpredictable!” Victor exclaimed, releasing Yuuri’s shoulder to throw his arms up in the air. “You never know what mood they are in. One minute, they love you, and the next they are hissing and puffing up-“

“Oh, I see.” Yuuri laughed, the mental image of Victor being affronted by an annoyed cat very amusing to him. “You don’t like how you can’t charm a cat completely over. It’s always on _their_ terms, whereas dogs are unwaveringly loyal.”

“Cats!” Victor shook his head with disgust. “My son wants one of those traitorous-“

“Victor,” Yuuri interjected, trying and failing to hold back a small smirk. “Yuri has wanted a kitten since he was able to _talk_ properly. We _promised_ if he was good this year-“

“Good?” Victor repeated with a snort. “He threw a tantrum just this morning about wanting his blades sharpened! Not to mention what he did to that Elf your sister sent him…”

Yuuri winced, remembering the plastic face of The Elf on the Shelf melting in the sweltering heat of their fireplace. His sister had no doubt wanted it to become a new tradition, but Yuri had hated the figurine the moment he set eyes on it. (“It should not move,”) He’d explained in Russian, when Yuuri and Victor had happened upon the scene. (“Ded Moroz would not like it.”)

(“Victor!”) Yuuri had then hissed, as the man had blinked unconcernedly. (“Have you and Yakov been telling him strange stories again?”)

(“They are not strange stories, Yuuri. They are _culture_.”)

The argument that had followed that statement had been long and tedious.

But they’d gotten over it. Like always. And now they had purchased Yuri a kitten, because the boy loved felines almost as much as he loved ice skating. They’d waited until the boy was six, so he understood the responsibility of owning a pet better. Yuuri had spoken with him many times about how to care for cats, and thankfully the boy was receptive to his advice, vowing to be gentle and kind and patient. The typical promises of a child wishing desperately for animal companionship.

“He’s never been a saint.” Yuuri shrugged unconcernedly. No. Yuri would never be an impeccably behaved child. He had too much spirit for that. He did try to behave, though, even if he messed up now and again.

_We should reward his efforts, instead of punishing his failures._

“Now we need to get the rest of the supplies…” Yuuri said, as Victor fell into a sulky silence. “Food. Toys. A litter tray…”

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s in that one?”

Predictably, come Christmas morning, Yuri immediately set his sights on the box with the kitten. The creature hadn’t long been put inside, having spent the night getting introduced to Makkachin and slumbering on the bed with the dog, who, much to Victor’s frustration, had absolutely no problem with the feline whatsoever. They’d slid it inside the box when they’d heard Yuri running to their bedroom, and Yuuri had barely managed to sit it under the tree without Yuri spotting him.

_We’re only lucky he didn’t come to the room last night…_

Like all children, Yuri sometimes struggled to sleep a whole night inside his bed. Especially when his sleep was disturbed by excitement.

Victor and Yuuri exchanged looks, and Yuri fell to his knees before the tree, reaching forward eagerly to take the box. “Gentle!” Yuuri chided, and the boy’s eyes lit up brightly, a smile immediately gracing his typically serious face. Yuri was a smart boy, and knew what the holes atop the box signified. “Open it carefully.” He said, as Yuri practically ripped the lid off. Instantly, Yuri let out a sound that bordered on a shout and a coo, beaming down at the feline below him, which peered up with a red ribbon tied around its soft, fragile neck.

Its eyes, a light blue, were solely focused on Yuri, and it meowed, startling the boy into movement. He leaned down and tenderly scooped it up, cradling it carefully to his chest and pressing his face into its soft fur. “I love it.” Yuri told with elation, voice a little stuffy. “Thank you so much, Mama, Papa…”

“You deserve it.” Yuuri responded, pecking the crown of Yuri’s head. He observed the boy’s hold on the kitten, prepared to take it away if his grasp became a little rough. He was impressed when Yuri continued to treat the animal preciously. Sometimes, children, (the triplets especially) forgot their strength around baby animals. Yuri, however, appeared to be a cautious exception. “Doesn’t he, Victor?” Yuuri prompted, narrowing his eyes at the man. Victor was off to the side, watching the scene with a sour look. A sour look that appeared to be rapidly disappearing by the second…

_Victor can’t remain so dour when Yuri is happy._

“ _Da_ , you do, _kitti_.” Victor seconded, reaching forward to pat his son on the back. “Make sure you take care of him, _da_?”

“Oh I will!” Yuri assured, with such genuineness the two parents couldn’t help but feel endeared. “I promise I’ll look after him!”

“I know you will.” Yuuri grinned at his son’s determination. “What are you going to name him?”

Yuri paused, humming thoughtfully as his eyes flickered around the room. Eventually, they settled on a reindeer figure his two parents had purchased some time ago in Finland. It was one his favorite Christmas decorations, and he often used it as a toy…

“Rudolph.” He said decisively, causing the two parents to blink in surprise.

“That’s…” Victor trailed off.

“Festive.” Yuuri added hastily.

_I honestly thought he’d name the cat something ice skating related. This is a…pleasant surprise._

“Well he _is_ a Christmas present.” Yuuri said with attitude, ‘duh’ practically dripping from his six year old form. “What _else_ should I call him?”

“I think Rudolph is just perfect.” Yuuri agreed, and he watched as Yuri placed the kitten down, murmuring softly as it padded around, batting at an ornament hanging low on the tree. It was a sweet sight, and Yuuri wasn’t surprised when Victor started snapping pictures on his iPhone. He’d probably send a picture to their friends…

_I’ll have to frame one. This scene is too cute to leave in a phone memory._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Yuri and a kitten was too cute not to put in this story! :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. 
> 
> As always, THANKS to everyone who reviews and leaves kudos. You're my inspiration to keep doing this even when I can't be bothered!
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets a visit from his skating queen aunt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. So short. Way shorter than I intended. It may seem a little sudden to add Mila and Sara, but I love them too much not to have them in this fic. Not to mention, they're there for a reason...

 

* * *

 

 

_A beautiful sight,_

_We’re happy tonight_

 

 

“Yuri is just adorable, though.” Mila said with a sigh, gulping down a shot of vodka with an ease that indicated she had a high alcohol tolerance. “I mean, he was cute as a baby, but he’s even cuter now he doesn’t shit himself and vomit on people.”

Yuri, who had been stroking his cat’s fur (and diligently pretending not to hear the woman’s comments) blushed brightly at this. “Mama…” He whined with embarrassment.

“All babies do it, Yuri-chan.” Yuuri assured. “It’s part of growing up.”

Still, the boy wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

“Don’t feel embarrassed, Yuri.” Sara spoke up, smiling reassuringly at the boy. “It never bothered me. I always wanted to nurse you.”

Yuri only seemed more awkward at this. It wasn’t often he saw the two women, and it had never been on such an intimate occasion before. But the two female’s flight to Italy had been cancelled, and Victor had practically forced the pair to spend Christmas with them, as Mila didn’t have a permanent residence in Russia at the moment. Plus, Sara was a fantastic cook, and her Christmas turkey was apparently mouth-watering, from what they’d heard. She’d immediately offered to help with the cooking upon setting foot in the house, and Yuuri (despite denying her out of politeness twice) was sore pressed to keep her away from the kitchen. The woman was determined to observe Christmas in her own way…

And after tasting the glazed ham she’d made yesterday, Yuuri didn’t have the strength to tell her to stop. The woman was an exemplary cook, and had even managed to impress Yuri, who had only become more picky with food the older he got.

“So,” Victor said, when Yuri’s grimace only deepened. “How is your brother, Sara?”

“Disappointed.” The woman answered honestly. “We always spend Christmas day together. But since our flight was cancelled…”

Mila grasped the other woman’s hand comfortingly. “He’ll understand.” She assured. “Once he gets past the crying…” Sara bit her full lip guiltily, and Mila laughed softly. “I’m just kidding, Sara. Mickey will be fine. He’s a grown man.”

“He still acts like a child…”

“Please don’t feel sad,” Yuuri said, with a light frown. “We are happy to have you here. This will be the first time Yuri’s ever had a proper turkey. I’ve never been the best at making Western cuisine…”

“Not to mention, kid’s Yuri’s age make Christmas more fun.” Victor added supportively, ruffling Yuri’s blond locks affectionately. “ _Especially_ when they’ve been good for Santa…”

Yuri beamed at this, bouncing on his seat excitably. Rudolph, who had been laying on his lap, jumped onto the table before them at the motion, sending Victor a haughty look before settling down on Mila instead. The woman petted the cat happily, nibbling contently on a small chocolate. Although she and Sara had retired not that long ago, they still held the habit of being weary about their weights.

Sara smiled at the sight, endeared. There was a sort of fascination in her eyes, which had Yuuri and Victor exchanging knowing glances. They knew what that look signified, they’d had it themselves not long before Yuuri had fallen pregnant…

Mila had it as well, but not nearly as extreme as Sara.

_They’re thinking about having a_ -

“Kid.” Mila suddenly stated, a bit jerkily. “Sara and I were thinking about having one.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Victor exclaimed with a joyful grin. “Although you’ll have to grow used to the bodily functions of an infant-“

“ _ **Ew**_ , no.” Mila interrupted with a scrunched up face. “We’re thinking about adopting a kid. _Not_ a baby. A kid from another country, perhaps…”

“One who really needs a family.” Sara interjected. “There’s too many children without parents in this world. We feel obligated to share what we have with one of them.”

It was a very noble statement, and it made Yuuri feel a little guilty. There had been no noble reasoning for having _their_ kid. Merely a burning desire.

“That sounds fantastic. I’m sure Yuri would love to play with them!”

“Yes.” Yuuri seconded enthusiastically. “We can organise for play-dates. Or at least yearly meet-ups…”

_A little bit of socialising would be good for Yuri._

Despite Victor’s charisma and Yuuri’s friendliness, Yuri struggled to socialize with children his own age. He showed a blatant disinterest, which was _completely_ contrary to the interest he showed in ice skating and cats. It was as if he just didn’t like people…

_Or maybe he hasn’t found the right one yet._

After all, Yuri would always be home-schooled, which made it harder for the boy to meet people. It was a safety precaution, as well as a given considering his competing lifestyle. But if he had a family friend…

_It just might work._

“We definitely have to!” Sara agreed immediately. “Don’t you think, Mila?”

“ _Da_ , of course.” She shrugged. “Whatever pleases you, gal pal.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “We’re engaged. You could at least call me _fiancé_.”

“Speaking of you two being engaged,” Victor said smoothly. “Congratulations. We haven’t had the chance to congratulate you in person yet. Yuuri and I are very happy for you.”

“About time she put a ring on it, right?” Mila laughed, holding up a slender hand, where an engagement ring glimmered in the warm lighting.

“ _You_ were the one who proposed.” Sara reminded, exasperated, idly tracing her matching ring. “How could you forget? You had to get Mickey’s blessing, after all…”

“I need no man’s blessing to marry the woman I love!” Mila proclaimed strongly. “ _Especially_ your brother!”

“Now that we’re on the topic of the wedding,” Sara ignored Mila’s passionate outburst. “We’re inviting the two of you, of course, but we were wondering if Yuri would be our flower-child. We can’t think of anyone else for the role.”

“We’d be honoured.” Yuuri said, pleasantly surprised with the request. “Do you intend to marry before, or after, a possible adoption?”

“After.” Sara answered. “A married couple always looks better on paper.”

“Even if they _are_ a lesbian pair.” Mila contributed dryly. “Once we have everything prepared, we’ll undergo the process. It could take years, though…”

“Don’t be disheartened.” Victor encouraged, when Sara appeared a little glum. “I know everything will work out. You two deserve it.”

“It means a lot, Victor.” Sara said softly. “Thank you.”

Mila snorted. “Come on, guys! It’s Christmas! Let’s forget all of the hard stuff and have fun! Yuri, come over here, have a photograph with your aunt’s…”

Reluctantly, Yuri slid over to the two women, and managed to put on a miniscule smile as Victor snapped a few shots of the trio. Mila and Sara had a hand each on his shoulders, their red lips (seasonally appropriate) stretched into beautiful smiles.

_What a lovely sight…_

Yuuri thought fondly.

_I hope I can take pictures of Yuri and a friend his own age someday soon._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that child they adopt will be...
> 
> THANKS for the reviews and kudos. As always they keep me motivated to keep going even when I can't be bothered to type a single sentence. 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Frosty the Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes his first real friend, under the watchful eyes of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: THE END IS NIGH! Who else is nervous/excited about the last episode? :)

 

* * *

 

 

_There must have been some magic in that_

 

 

“This here is Otabek Altin.” Yuuri introduced cheerfully, hands firm and steady on Yuri’s slim shoulders. The blond boy had his arms crossed dourly, eyes narrowed at the other child before him, who regarded Yuri with the same amount of severity. “He’s only a year older than you, and he loves figure skating as well. You two have that in common! I’m sure you’ll be good friends.” When Yuri haughtily rolled his blue-green eyes, Victor, who had been standing by, cleared his throat warningly. Their son had a habit of flat-out denying new friends, and the last thing the two parents wanted was Yuri hurting the feelings of Mila and Sara’s newly adopted son. The two mother’s had left the boy with the small family for the afternoon, needing time to do some shopping for Christmas day tomorrow.

Yuuri and Victor had promised the antsy mother’s that they’d take the utmost care of Otabek, and they didn’t intend on allowing Yuri to frighten the other boy. In fact, they were going through extra effort to make sure the pair got along.

“Yuri,” Victor prompted, when Yuri remained silent. “Why don’t you tell Otabek your name?”

“Why?” Yuri scoffed. “He already knows it.”

“ _ **Yuri.**_ ” Victor repeated sternly.

Yuri sighed. “Hi.” He half-snapped. “My name is Yuri.”

Yuuri patted his son’s back in praise.

Otabek blinked his sober eyes slowly. “My name is Otabek. It is nice to meet you, Yuri. I…hope we can become friends as well.”

Victor and Yuuri practically cooed, and Yuri seemed a little taken-aback at the other boy’s forwardness. Most children sounded much less sincere in their requests for friendship. And more afraid, as well… “I…” He trailed off uncertainly. “I…guess…”

It was the most positive response Yuuri and Victor had been expecting, and they both beamed at their son proudly. “You should show Otabek your toys…” Victor recommended.

“Or I can make the pair of you a snack…” Yuuri suggested.

“I want to watch you skate.” Otabek told Yuri, causing the two parents to blink in surprise. It seemed the child was eager to speak solely with their son. “Mila and Sara-“

“Aren’t they your new mama’s?” Yuri interrupted, a little rudely. “You’re not supposed to call them by their first names.”

“Well, Yuri,” Victor regained his poise. “Sometimes, children don’t always-“

“Mila and Sara said I can call them whatever makes me feel most comfortable.” This time, Otabek was the one to interject. His tone was blank, no hint of irritation in it, despite the fact he was disputing Yuri. Yuri, who hated being disputed. “They aren’t my real mama’s. They’re just my adoptive ones.”

_Mila and Sara said he was quiet, so I had no idea he was this articulate._

Yuuri thought, watching the scene carefully. Truthfully, he’d been surprised with their selection. Otabek was far from the happy-go-lucky kid he’d expected the women to select. For one, he was exceedingly mature (likely a result of his less than ideal upbringing) and although he wasn’t an unattractive child, he lacked the ‘cute factor’ so many adoptive parents searched for in their adoptee. He wasn’t childish, either. Not in the slightest.

Yuri frowned icily. “But-“

“You wouldn’t know,” Otabek dared to interject once more. “Because your parents have been with you since you were born. It’s only normal you call them Mama and Papa. It’s…different with me.”

Victor and Yuuri prepared for Yuri to start an argument, or for the boy to lash out, but were left shocked when he merely shrugged. “Fair enough.” He said uncaringly. “So, what were you saying about my skating?”

_Ah, typical. Ever obsessed with his performance._

“They say you’re a good skater.”

Yuri cracked a small smile at this, his eyebrows raising from their furrowed position. “You think so?” He asked, a little bashfully. His cheeks turned a little pink when Otabek nodded resolutely.

“Is our son actually acting shy?” Victor whispered to Yuuri, mouth gaping.

“Thanks, I guess…” Yuri said.

“Did our son seriously just thank someone who isn’t us?” Yuuri returned, barely managing to keep himself from gawking as well.

“We should go to the ice skating rink! I’m sure my Mama and Papa-“

“Not today, sweetheart.” Yuuri quickly denied, feeling a little guilty at the dejected expression the two children pulled. “It’s Christmas Eve. You know the holidays aren’t about practice. They’re about fun.”

“But I have _fun_ practicing-“

“I’m sure you can have fun doing something else.” Victor said curtly. “ _Da, kitti_?”

Yuri pouted, his cheeks turning redder. “Papa, you’re _zatrudnitel'nyy_ (embarrassing) me…”

“Am not!” Victor countered.

“Are too!” Yuri shot back.

Otabek watched the bickering with still features, apparently unaffected by everything. Still, Yuuri felt poorly for the boy. It wasn’t courteous for them to fight before him…

“ _Victor, Yuri_ ,” Yuuri snapped in what Victor dubbed his ‘motherly authority’ voice. “Stop arguing at once. Otabek, sweetie-“ He heard Victor snort, but resolved to ignore him. “I’m sorry about this. Would you like a drink?”

“Coffee, please.” Otabek said surely. “Black.”

“How about a hot chocolate?” Yuuri asked, trying not to appear too perplexed. This kid sure was odd…

“ _Da,_ Mama!” Yuri suddenly agreed, forgetting his argument with Victor completely. “My mama makes the best hot chocolate,” He informed the other boy proudly. “And he even puts marshmallows in them!” Before Otabek had the time to even _blink_ , Yuri was going on. “We can go outside and wait, and play in the snow!” Without waiting for confirmation, the boy confidently seized Otabek’s gloved hand, dragging him towards the door that led to their spacious backyard. “Do you want to hear about the routine my papa made me?”

“I’d like that, Yuri.” Otabek agreed easily, and the door swung shut as the two boys trod outdoors.

“Bossy.” Yuuri sighed, when he was sure the door wouldn’t re-open. “I hope he doesn’t scare Otabek away…”

“An interesting choice.” Victor commented, clicking his tongue.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?” He inquired interestedly.

“He’s quite…intense.”

“So is Yuri. Maybe that’s why they make a good pair.”

“I don’t like the way he looked at our little boy…”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Victor,” He shook his head, striding towards the kitchen purposefully. “They’re only children. How is Yuri going to make friends when his papa has that kind of attitude?”

“Didn’t you notice? The way he stared at Yuri?”

“He was talking to him, Victor. Give the boy a break.”

Victor muttered something dark in Russian that Yuuri elected to ignore.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Nyet,_ the base must be thicker!” Yuri bossed, as Otabek steadily compacted snow. The blond boy had insisted they make a snowman, and was now ordering the older boy about very contently. Usually people seemed afraid when he bossed them around, but Otabek took it in stride, relaxed. And it wasn’t in a cowardly way, either, for some reason, Yuri knew the boy would object if he didn’t like something that he said. He hadn’t hesitated to dispute Yuri either, as well, which meant he had a backbone…

Yuri liked that about Otabek. Not only did he _not_ cling onto Yuri like a girl, but he also treated him like a normal person. It was refreshing, since most children his age either tried to suck up to him or insult him. Both of which didn’t result in anything nice for the offenders.

“Haven’t you ever made a snowman before?” Yuri demanded, when Otabek obediently begun making amendments.

“No.” Otabek answered steadily, sparing Yuri a thin smile. “I never had the time. It’s fun, though.”

Feeling a little bad about how he’d been dictating the other boy, Yuri plopped down onto the snow to be eye-level with him. “You’re weird.” He stated. “I’ve been making snowmen with Mama and Papa ever since I was a baby. _Especially_ around Christmas.”

“This is my first time celebrating the holiday.” Otabek admitted, and Yuri’s eyes widened.

“You’ve never celebrated Christmas?” He gasped. “That’s it,” He said with determination. “I _have_ to teach you how to have the best Christmas ever!”

“That’s nice of you, but I-“

“First off!” Yuri blustered ahead, ignoring Otabek’s words. “Santa! Do you know about Santa!?”

“I may not have celebrated before, but I am familiar with the character.” Otabek replied dryly. “I don’t think we need to waste time on such a story.”

“But Santa comes every year.” Yuri said mulishly, and Otabek’s own, darker eyes widened.

“Yuri,” He addressed furtively, face a little surprised. “You do know about Santa, right?”

Yuri scoffed. “Of course I do!”

Otabek relaxed. “Oh, that’s good. For a moment I thought you still-“

“He comes every year and delivers presents to good boys and girls!” Yuri finished adamantly.

Otabek merely stared at Yuri for several long moments, in which Yuri began to feel a little self-conscious, but then, the boy merely gave a smile. “You should tell me more.” He said, returning his attention back to the half-formed snowman between them. “Is it true Santa comes from the North Pole?”

Yuri then launched into an elaborate explanation about the fabled man, unawares that his parents were lurking close by and listening carefully to the exchange.

“See,” Yuuri whispered, concealed behind a rather large tree. “Otabek is a good boy.”

Victor grunted in acknowledgement. “ _Da,_ I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave Kudos. This story will have twelve chapters, so I'm getting closer to the end. 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like.


	9. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All children grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Here is the next chapter, which I managed to write a little easier today. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> PS: OMG THAT YURI ON ICE ENDING!!! CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT SEASON!

 

* * *

 

 

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

 

“How could you, Mama!?” Yuri cried, eyes watering as he regarded Yuuri with complete and utter betrayal. “How could you cheat on Papa like this!?”

“Yuri…” Yuuri sighed.

“Y-you whore!” Yuri accused heatedly.

The bearded figure standing beside Yuuri frowned stormily. “Yuri, that language isn’t-“

“Go away!” Yuri snapped at the man. “I don’t care if I never get Christmas presents again, you better leave before I throw this bottle of vodka at your head!” Yuri grasped said bottle, brandishing it readily. He wasn’t making an idle threat. When it came to his family, he could be extremely protective.

“Yuri,” Yuuri repeated once more. “Please, calm down.”

“How can I calm down!?” He blustered, eyes stinging with tears. “You’re cheating on Papa with Santa! Is this the reason I always get cool toys every year?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered solely to Victor. “I sacrifice my asshole yearly so our son can receive only the best presents.”

Victor snorted, and Yuri narrowed his eyes at the sound. “What’s so funny!?” He demanded. “I should have known you were evil!” Yuri went on, not waiting for a response. “Those Elf on the Shelf’s are creepy enough. I bet you use them to spy on people when they’re dressing!”

“When he puts it like that, Santa could be rather perverted.” Victor murmured back to Yuuri. “ _Ded Morez_ is clearly the superior creation.”

“Yuri, please calm down,” Yuuri pleaded, concern swimming in his eyes. “It was only a little kiss…”

Yuri scoffed, recalling the disturbing sight of his mother with a stranger’s tongue down his throat. His mother’s lips were still swollen from that ‘little’ kiss, and he had teeth marks on his throat! Yuri may have only been ten, but he knew how kissing worked! And his mama had been giving Santa a BIG kiss! Not just the pecks he reserved for others, like his Uncle Phichit…

_Mama is cheating on Papa with Santa. Papa is going to be so sad!_

Yuri’s mind was racing with panic. What if his parents got a divorce? What if they separated? What if he never got to snuggle between them in bed again? What if his papa ran away and never came back?

_How could Mama **do** this to us?_

At this point, the distressed boy was practically hyperventilating. His hands trembled, causing him to drop the bottle of vodka. It crashed onto the floor loudly, the impact causing it to shatter into tiny, jagged pieces of glass.

Victor grimaced at the sight. “A waste of good vodka.” He noted.

Yuuri, however, practically _shrieked_. “Don’t move, Yuri!” He called fretfully. “You’re not wearing shoes! I’ll go fetch the broom…”

“No!” Yuri snarled stubbornly, reaching down to pick up a sharp piece. “I’m not doing _anything_ until Santa leaves! If he doesn’t leave, I’m going to stab him-“

“ _ **Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov**_!” Yuuri said in sharp disapproval. “How _dare_ you threaten your father that way!”

Although Yuuri attempted to chastise Yuri, he only ended up making matters worse, as the young boy completely misinterpreted the situation once more.

“Santa is **NOT** my Papa!” Yuri yelled angrily. “I w-won’t let you replace him!” When Yuuri merely stared at him helplessly, the boy lost the struggle with his emotions, and began sniffling. “Y-you want S-S-Santa to be my n-new Papa!” He wiped furiously at his eyes. “I don’t want a new Papa, Mama! I want my old one back!”

“Your papa isn’t leaving, sweetheart.” Yuuri tried to reassure.

“Then where is he!?”

“He’s right here.” Victor suddenly spoke up, clearly growing tired of the misunderstanding. The heavy, jolly voice he’d been using not that long ago (upon first sighting Yuri spying on them) morphed back into his typical Russian accent, but the boy was too far gone to notice. Honestly, this was the first and last time he got roped into playing Santa for the local rink. “And _you_ should be in bed, _malen'kiy mal'chik._ (Little boy) What are you doing lurking around the house at this hour?”

“It’s none of your business, Santa!” Yuri replied with a scowl. “Now fuck off-“

“Yuri!” Yuuri was appalled. He’d never heard his son use profanities before. “Santa doesn’t give presents to boys who use that kind of language!”

“GOOD! I never want to see Santa again!” Yuri retorted.

“That can be arranged.” Victor muttered, but Yuuri ignored him.

“Yuri-chan, please calm down! Let me put you to bed, we can pretend this never happened…” There was desperation in Yuuri’s tone. He wanted the evening to still progress as he had planned, but…

No matter how much it hurt, their child had to learn the truth at some point, and it was unavoidable that night.

So, with a small sigh, Victor tugged the faux, itchy white beard away from his face, and removed the Christmas hat that had been shielding his hair. He cleared his throat loudly, instantly capturing the attention of the other two males. Yuuri seemed disappointed, but it was nothing compared to the crippling look on Yuri’s face.

The boy dropped the piece of glass, and broke into wet sobs, and Victor wasted no time crunching across the glass to pull his son into a firm, warm embrace. He had yet to remove his boots, something that usually would have annoyed Yuuri. But in this instance, the Japanese man was relieved, as Yuri had someone to hold onto whilst his mother tip-toed around the destruction this incident had left in its wake.

“I’m so sorry, Yuri…” Yuuri apologised, heartfelt. He steered the two hugging males into the lounge, and joined them on the couch. Yuri had yet to emerge from Victor’s costumed chest, and his shoulders were still shaking. “We were going to tell you next year…” When Yuri didn’t reply, the man pressed a kiss to the back of his head. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry Santa isn’t real. I know you must feel betrayed-“

Then, much to the two parent’s shock, Yuri snorted, looking up with puffy eyes and a red nose. He looked much younger than his ten years, his small form easily fitted between his mother and father. “I-I’m not betrayed,” He denied, stuttering slightly. “I-I’m _happy_. I thought Papa had gone away and, and…” He fell into tears again, and this time Yuuri was the one who cuddled him fiercely. “I’m stupid…” Yuri eventually mumbled.

“ _ **Never**_.” Yuuri responded surely. “You are _**never** _ stupid, Yuri-chan. You’re one of the cleverest little boy’s I’ve ever met, and I’m _not_ just saying that because you’re my son...”

“Really?”

“ _ **Really.**_ ” Yuuri assured. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

There was a long silence, in which the parents comforted their calming son, before Yuri broke it once more.

“You won’t tell anyone I cried, will you?”

Victor and Yuuri both rolled their eyes. “No.” They denied, as one.

“Do I still get presents?”

“ _Da_.” Victor answered.

“I can’t believe it was all a lie...” Much to Yuuri and Victor’s relief, Yuri merely sounded bemused. It seemed he was ready to learn the truth after all. “Otabek is going to be so surprised!”

Yuuri and Victor looked to one another with sad smiles as Yuri continued chattering. “Our little boy is growing up.” Yuuri said, a little tearfully.

Victor grasped his hand with a small smirk. “Not grown up enough to stop sleeping in our bed. Why else was he up at this hour?” And despite the fact that he usually whined about the disruptions this caused to their sex lives, Victor didn’t say a word of complaint.

This was just a reminder that Yuri was growing up. He wouldn’t be climbing into their beds much longer.

Christmas was bound to change now.

But it would be good, so long as they had each other.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Not many chapters to go now...
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has left reviews and Kudos. I may not reply personally to comments, but I promise you I read every one! They leave the biggest smile on my face and inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> (Please) Review for this chapter if you would like! 
> 
> I hope you all have a good day/night wherever you are! Happy Holidays!


	10. Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas will inevitably change with age, but the spirit is all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Truthfully, it's not as Christmas'y as the others, and hastily written since I was REALLY busy today. 
> 
> Please enjoy regardless!

 

* * *

 

 

_Tis the season to be jolly!_

 

“Who would have thought it?” Phichit laughed happily, an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He was holding a glass of champagne, and positively beaming. “Both of our students got a spot on that Junior Division podium this year! It’s amazing!”

“ _Da_.” Victor agreed. He was seated beside the fire, and watching the scene with amusement. Phichit was spending Christmas with them that year, as his family had gone overseas for the holiday season and he didn’t know who else to visit. Naturally, Yuuri had offered their home, and Phichit had been keen to accept. “Although I was surprised you managed to coach someone to such a good degree…” The man went on teasingly.

Phichit grinned proudly. “I always thought my ice show production would be enough to keep me busy, but I can’t regret deciding to coach Kenjirou. That lil’ chicken nugget is talented!”

“Chicken nugget?” Victor repeated, with confusion.

Phichit shrugged, taking another sip from his champagne. “It’s what his fans call him. I run with what they come up with. It works better that way.” Then, his grin turned into a mischievous smirk. “If Yuri is the prodigy of the junior division, and Otabek is the rising star, then _Kenjirou_ is the social media prince!”

“Of course he is,” Yuuri agreed easily, slipping free of Phichit’s grip. “How could he not be? With the social media _king_ as his mentor?”

“Social media influence doesn’t make a good skater.” Yuri suddenly spoke up. The boy was on an armchair, Rudolph nestled on his lap and nursing a book. A biography, in fact. The best-selling biography written by JJ. The man had been a spectator at the last Grand Prix and had given a signed copy to everyone competing in the junior division. Yuri hadn’t liked the overconfident Canadian much, but he was still a respected figure skater to be learned from. So far though, the only thing he’d learned from the book was how to copy ‘JJ Style!’ and flirt with girls. Neither of which particularly interested Yuri.

“No, but it gives a lot of support.” Phichit replied flippantly, unconcerned with the glare Yuri sent him. The boy had turned thirteen that year, and he’d become increasingly moody, much to his parent’s exasperation. “Monopolizing social media helps heighten a career.”

“Tch.” Yuri scoffed, and Victor narrowed his eyes.

“You should listen to your uncle Phichit, _kitti_. He has a bachelor’s degree.”

Yuri blushed at the pet name. “Don’t call me that.” He hissed. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Oh, _da_ ,” Victor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “You are grown man. Grown man who can’t even make his bed in the morning or eat his greens without pouting.”

_“Papa-“_

“Enough, you two.” Yuuri chided lightly. “We have a guest with us.”

Phichit, however, seemed to be enjoying the drama. “I see the bickering dynamic isn’t different off of the ice.” He remarked cheerfully. “You guys are _**so**_ adorable.”

Yuuri sighed, with a sheepish smile. “I’m afraid not.” He admitted. “Victor and Yuri, I think they argue less during competing than they do at home, lately…” He sent the two males a disparaging look. “I’m glad to see it’s different with you and Kenjirou-kun, at least.” He finished, turning back to the Thai male.

“Everyone’s different, Yuuri.” Phichit reassured. “Yuri and Victor are both just very…” He trailed off, musing momentarily.

“Stubborn?” Yuuri offered dryly.

“No, that’s not it...”

“Hard-headed?”

“Nuh-uh...”

“Arrogant?”

“Passionate!” Phichit declared decisively, a finger in the air. “That’s the word I was searching for! They’re both very _passionate_ about ice skating. That’s why they argue so often.”

“That could be _part_ of the reason.” Yuuri agreed, although he knew there was another to go along with it.

Their son was growing up, and Victor wasn’t coping. Neither of them were, really, but at least Yuuri knew how to hide it better. Yuri was no longer the little boy who heeded to his father’s instructions perfectly in the rink. He wanted to experiment with his routines, and be independent. It didn’t help that he wanted to perform jumps already…

_He’s too much like Victor._

Yuuri thought fondly.

Victor, who was still struggling to understand that Yuri found his cooing and baby talk _embarrassing_ now, and was hurt to find their son preferred to spend an afternoon with Otabek opposed to hanging out with his parents.

He was growing up. It was inevitable. He was _thirteen._

Thirteen and already a champion. Not to mention, he dealt with pressure incredibly well.

Yuri was amazing, and Victor and Yuuri were very proud of him.

It didn’t mean the boy didn’t drive them crazy, though.

“Why are you still up?” Victor asked, a little sourly. “It’s past your bedtime.”

Yuri shrugged uncaringly. “It’s not like I’m waiting for Santa, or anything.”

“Sometimes _adults_ like some time alone together.”

_Oh, Victor…_

Yuuri thought, shaking his head.

_Don’t be petty. Not tonight. It’s Christmas Eve._

Yuri curled his nose, and Yuuri sighed in relief when Phichit started speaking once more.

“You know that picture I took of you three?” He questioned randomly. “The one I got after Yuri stepped off of the podium?”

Yuuri could vaguely remember Phichit snapping photos of them after Yuri had received his gold medal, and nodded his head. It was hard to place though, as the parents had been so overwhelmed with emotion…

“It got over half a million likes on Instagram!” He informed, clearly expecting an awed reaction. Numbers, however, didn’t mean much to the family.

The photograph, however…

Yuri was being embraced by his parents, a gold medal around his neck and flowers tucked under his arm. An expression of pure bliss was on his youthful face, mirrored by his parents. It was a moment the boy had been dreaming about for years, and to share it with the two people who had lovingly raised him, it had been…

_**Perfect.** _

As if by magic, Yuri’s disagreeable temperament melted away, and he moved from his isolated chair, joining his papa on the lounge to eye the photo. A smile flickered across his face, and he leaned his head on Victor’s chest. “I’ll remember that moment forever.” He told sincerely. “It was one of the best moments of my life.”

And Victor (who always softened under affection) ruffled Yuri’s hair with a smile. “ _Da_ , mine too. Almost as good as when I married your mother, or when I welcomed you into the world…”

Yuri blinked up at his father adoringly, and Yuuri felt a surge of thankfulness towards Phichit. Although the two argued more frequently lately, they weren’t prone to holding grudges. “Thanks.” He whispered to the Thai male, who winked in return.

 “Uncle Phichit to the rescue!” He piped, before giving a yawn. “I might go to bed.” He said. “Got to get up early for Christmas tomorrow! You’re going to _love_ my present for you…” Twiddling his fingers in farewell, Phichit pranced off, and Yuuri was left to watch as Victor and Yuri cuddled together, murmuring to one another in Russian and giggling.

It wasn’t a common sight these days, and Yuuri felt compelled to join it.

So he sidled onto the lounge, and wrapped his arms around Yuri, listening to the father and son converse with one another softly.

It was occasions like these that Yuuri was grateful for. They brought out the best of his family.

And Phichit was awesome, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I find the thought of Coach Phichit adorable, and I wanted to add Kenjirou to the story somehow :) 
> 
> Also, JJ as a bestselling biography author is a funny headcanon of mine!
> 
> Sorry that this wasn't that great. I hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> THANKS to everyone who reviewed and left Kudos. Without you guys I would have given up writing his days ago. 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like!
> 
> I hope you're having a good holiday season, even if you don't celebrate Christmas!


	11. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants something special this Christmas, unfortunately his parents are bound to disapprove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Or, just hello to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas :)
> 
> This chapter is a little different. It has sixteen year old Yuri and focuses more on that Otabek/Yuri I specified in the tags. It doesn't have anything explicit though. Just a lot of cotton candy fluff. If you don't like this pairing, please feel free to skip this chapter. The next will focus more on Yuuri and Victor. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

 

He didn’t know when it happened.

Perhaps it was when he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist for the first time, inwardly nervous to be riding a motorbike for the first time. He’d been a passenger on the vehicle without his parent’s permission, as the two were overprotective and _paranoid_ when it came to motorcycles. The two could barely believe Mila and Sara allowed Otabek to purchase one. Yet, Yuri had sneakily snuck a ride when the pair were…otherwise preoccupied.

In the bedroom.

As much as it grossed him out to know, his parents had a sex life, but if he used their amorous actions to his advantage, he could have some time away from their watchful eyes to do what _normal_ teenagers did. Truthfully, he was a little sick of their coddling. He knew they doted on him because they loved him, but he wasn’t a baby anymore.

He was sixteen, for God’s sake, and his papa still pouted when Yuri didn’t want to be tucked into bed at night! If anyone found out that Yuri was being tucked in like a little kid, he’d never live it down. He’d be teased mercilessly, and he’d long grown past the age where he would run to mama and papa about a little mockery.

He was Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, the ice tiger of Russia (the country he had chosen to represent, much to his mama’s minor disappointment) and he was fierce and tough and no Mama or Papa’s boy! He was plenty grown up. Mature and ready for adulthood…

“Yuri-chan, I finished folding your laundry! Please put it away neatly.”

Well, maybe **_almost._**

“Okay, Kaasan.” Yuri replied, never glancing up from his laptop. He was currently Skyping Otabek, although he wasn’t using the camera. He’d stopped calling Yuuri ‘Mama’ when he turned fourteen, as he thought it sounded a little ridiculous. In his mind however, he still referred to the male as ‘Mama’. It was a habit he couldn’t kick.

Suddenly, his computer pinged with a new message, and he smiled.

_**From: Otabek <3** _

Okay. Like he’d said, he didn’t know _how_ or _when_ it had happened, but he currently had a teensy, tiny, _minuscule…_

**_I miss you every day, my prince. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow…_ **

Yuri’s smile widened, and he felt a fluttering in his chest. A sensation that had only been worsening lately. He experienced it whenever Otabek said sweet things, or whenever he heard his name brought up in conversation…

Crush. He had a crush on one of his only real friends. His first _real_ friend. It had disgusted him at first. He didn’t want to be one of those sappy stereotype’s that conformed to the cheesy ‘Falling in love with childhood friend’ trope, but he was a tragic casualty.

Was it when he felt Otabek in front of him? Warm and comforting as they zipped through the streets, wind rushing through their ears? Was it when he gave him a cat plush when he won his first golden medal in the senior division? It was a specially made replica of Rudolph, as Otabek knew how much he missed the feline when he was travelling…

Despite his stoic face, Otabek was kind and sweet, thoughtful and intelligent, and _very…_

“Hot.”

Yuri startled at the unexpected remark.

His mama was frowning at him concernedly, a basket of laundry tucked under his arm. He reached out a hand to feel Yuri’s forehead, and the teen immediately snapped the laptop shut. It was a conspicuous action that had Yuuri narrowing his eyes, but thankfully, he didn’t comment. His papa would, but luckily his papa was currently off doing some last minute Christmas shopping. “Your cheeks are a little red.” Yuuri explained. “But you don’t seem to have a fever…”

Yuri gently batted Yuuri’s hands away. “I’m fine.” He said, gruffer than he intended. “It’s your imagination.”

Yuuri hummed, and stepped away. “What are you doing on that laptop?” He asked curiously. “Homework, I hope…”

Ah, yes. Just because he was an esteemed figure skater it didn’t mean he was immune to boring schooling at the hand of irritatingly strict teachers. He was far from a diligent student, and had a habit of procrastinating on schoolwork, much to his teacher’s perturbation. “Yeah.” Yuri lied, as convincingly as he could manage. “That maths one.”

“Good boy!” Yuuri praised happily. “I’m glad you’re taking your studies more seriously, Yuri-chan. Your papa and I don’t expect you to be a perfect student, but we at least expect you to try. Education is important, even if you are an athlete.”

Yuri felt a little guilty, and was glad for his headphones when his computer pinged with another message from Otabek. He opened it carefully, and was glad when his mama busied himself with his chores once more. They were living in Japan at the moment, and his mama seemed content staying in his home country. Yuri missed Russia, but he was happy to see his mama so happy. He liked seeing his family more often as well, even if they were a little overbearing…

_**From: Otabek <3** _

_**Are you still there?** _

Feeling bad for making the male wait for a response, Yuri hurriedly typed out a reply, clicking the send button eagerly.

_**To: Otabek <3** _

_**You’re so lame.** _

Just because Yuri was a little bit in love it didn’t mean he turned into a sap.

He didn’t need to feel self-conscious though. Otabek knew he didn’t mean it. Completely, at least. He’d never been one for flowery words and sentiments, and Otabek knew that.

Yuri appreciated his understanding. Many people couldn’t stand that characteristic of his.

No. They expected him to be like his courteous, stuttering mama, or his smooth-talking, smiling papa.

But he wasn’t. He was his own person. And he wasn’t going to regret it.

Seeing the laundry his mama had set aside, Yuri decided he had better put it away before the man became suspicious. _And_ because he was an obedient son who never avoided household chores. He was a wonderful son.

Seriously.

Most of the time.

_Some_ of the time.

_**To: Otabek <3** _

_**I have to go now. Kaasan wants me to put away laundry.** _

He accompanied this with a rolling eyes emoticon.

_**From: Otabek <3** _

_**He should. Your parents spoil you, Yuri.** _

And Otabek had a habit of being brutally honest. Sometimes it was endearing, other times it was a little annoying. Still, Yuri would rather have an honest friend than one who tried to suck up his ass all of the time.

_Suck up my ass…_

Yuri flushed, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He’d been a late bloomer, but ever since he’d started developing feelings for Otabek, he’d been doing some…research.

His parents had yet to give him ‘The Talk’ yet. Yuri thought they were in denial about him growing up, and failed to comprehend that he now had hormones.

_**To: Otabek <3** _

_**Da, da. I’ll see you tomorrow.** _

Otabek’s reply came instantly.

_**From: Otabek <3** _

_**I’m counting the hours, my prince.** _

Yuri logged out and closed the laptop, fanning his face a little haplessly.

_I’m in **way** over my head._

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you so much for taking him this year!” Mila said, arms wrapped around her son lovingly. Such signs of affection from his own parents would have mortified Yuri, but Otabek seemed relaxed enough. He had a carry-on slung over his shoulder, and hadn’t stopped staring at Yuri since he’d stepped into the house.

“It’s our pleasure.” Yuuri replied pleasantly, smiling welcomingly. “Otabek has always been such a polite boy. Right, Victor?”

The Russian man grunted, arms crossed. He was observant enough to notice that Otabek hadn’t taken his eyes off of Yuri.

“Still…” Mila released Otabek, and turned him around, looking up at her son. He’d certainly grown tall over the last few years. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” She questioned furtively. “It’s not too late to change your mind…”

Otabek glanced away from Yuri, and shook his head firmly. “No. I’m sure. You and Mamma deserve a Christmas alone. After everything you’ve done for me…” He trailed off.

Sara, who had been standing by checking her watch fretfully, pecked her son on the cheek. “You don’t owe us anything, Otabek. _You’re_ the one who deserves the stars. I couldn’t have asked for a better son.”

“She’s right.” Mila agreed. “You’re a lovely boy.”

Otabek embraced Mila tightly, and Sara sighed. “We have to get going, Mila.” She said. “Or we’ll miss our flight.”

Mila nodded, and smooched her son wetly on the forehead. “Okay. Have fun, Otabek.”

“I will.” Otabek assured.

“Thanks again.” Sara thanked, giving her son another peck before bustling towards the door.

Yuri waved in farewell, and cracked an excited smile when his parents left to wave the two females off in their waiting taxi. He walked forward, and accepted a hug from Otabek with no hesitation. It was a little longer than usual, and he greedily inhaled Otabek’s scent. Musky body-wash, and some kind of spice…

Enamored by Otabek’s scent, and feeling a little bold, Yuri moved in a little closer, until his nose was tucked against the taller male’s throat. His skin was soft, and Yuri sighed in contentment. Otabek felt like home. A _different_ kind of home. He felt Otabek inhale sharply at the intimate action, but much to Yuri’s relief, he didn’t push him away. He merely tightened his arms and mirrored the sigh. They stayed that way for several long moments, before they heard Yuuri and Victor’s approaching footsteps.

They parted just in time, but their flushed cheeks still garnered a suspicious look from Victor.

“Please make yourself at home.” Yuuri told Otabek obliviously.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Otabek returned stoically.

“Come on,” Yuri told Otabek, heart thumping. He wanted to be alone with the other male again. “You can put yourself in my room. I still have to set the futon up though…”

“Actually,” Victor spoke up, eyes narrowed. “Otabek will be sleeping in the spare room.”

Yuri frowned. “Why? We always stay in the same room for sleepovers.”

Yuuri was frowning at Victor too, although it wasn’t in confusion. Rather, he seemed to be trying to figure out what his husband was thinking. Whatever he found, he seemed to support. “Perhaps that is a good idea.” He said a little genially. “The spare room has a bed. I’m sure Otabek would be more comfortable there.”

“But-“ Yuri looked to Otabek, but the boy was too polite to object, so he fell into a sullen pout. There went his plans of alone time. “Fine.” He said icily, before turning on his heel. “I’ll be in my room.” Perhaps it was juvenile, but Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed…

And he liked to be alone when he was angry. Otherwise he just snapped at others.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it was when Otabek said that Yuri’s ballet was the most graceful, beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Or when the man comforted him when Rudolph got gravely sick and they thought he wouldn’t make it.

Perhaps it was how he listened to Yuri with an enthralled expression, like everything he said, no matter how foul-mouthed, was precious.

How he watched Yuri’s shows with him, and seemed to know the boy’s tastes perfectly.

How he understood Yuri in a quiet way that no one else (outside of his family) ever had.

How he always Skyped with him no matter what the time difference.

Not to mention, he never laughed at him for how his parents doted on him, like others…

When Yuri really thought about it, there were a lot of obvious reasons.

How could anyone not develop feelings for a person like that?

But did Otabek feel the same way?

Yuri liked to think so. He’d never been a shy boy. He’d never had confidence issues like his mother. He’d seen the way Otabek’s eyes had started darkening when he changed into his skating costumes, and how he’d started subtly flirting…

He knew Otabek well, and he detected the changes.

Yet, Otabek had always been the perfect gentlemen. No doubt he’d developed feelings before Yuri had, yet he’d never pushed him into reciprocating. Not until he was ready.

Yuri was now. He _wanted_ Otabek. Wanted him desperately.

And he was going to have him, no matter what his papa, or even his mama, had to say about it. They may disapprove, but Yuri never avoided taking action.

That, and Otabek could keep a secret for a little while.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Yuri apologised sometime later. He’d cooled down, and had joined Otabek in the lounge. Another thing he liked about the male, he knew when to give him space when he clearly needed it. As always, an apology tasted foreign in his mouth, but he felt like the boy deserved one. He’d come to visit Yuri despite having other options for lodgings during the Christmas period, after all. “I just hate when Papa acts like that.”

“He’s a Russian bear.” Otabek quipped, with a small trace of amusement. “Protecting his cub. You can’t fault him for that. You’re his baby boy.”

“Not anymore.” Yuri reminded, looking pointedly down his grown body. Sure, he was still petite, but he was far from a child.

“That doesn’t matter to parents.” Otabek shrugged. “You’re always their baby. Especially when the mother birthed you.”

Yuri sighed, and leaned his head on Otabek’s broad shoulder. He appreciated the muscle underneath his ear. “I just want them to understand…” He blinked up at the ceiling, and gasped when he saw what was hanging above them. A sprig of mistletoe, placed cheekily by Victor so he could make out with Yuuri whenever they shared the lounge.

Otabek looked down at the sound, and followed Yuri’s gaze upwards. His dark eyes widened, and his Adams apple bobbed upon sighting the mistletoe.

There was a still moment as the two went over the implications in their minds…

_You know what?_

Yuri thought impulsively.

_**Fuck it.** _

Before he could second-guess himself, he smashed his lips to Otabek’s. It was a sudden, clumsy action, and it hurt a little.

_Otabek will never make the first move. He wants to be sure I’m ready._

As much as Yuri didn’t like admitting it, Otabek had always matured at a faster pace than him. If he didn’t take the first step, they’d be stuck in limbo forever.

Just to make sure Otabek didn’t mistake the kiss as a chaste, non-romantic gesture, Yuri pushed harder, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck and whining.

That was all Otabek needed. Then, he was returning the kiss with just as much fervor.

It was warm, and wet, and completely inexperienced, but Yuri didn’t find it gross, like he thought he would when he was younger. It was what he wanted for Christmas, after all. Something that couldn’t be purchased by his parents.

Otabek suddenly pushed him down onto the lounge, deepening the kiss and coaxing Yuri’s mouth open to slip in his tongue. Yuri moaned at the intrusion, widening his mouth willingly.

Unfortunately, Yuri had always struggled with volume control.

The moan had been loud, and Victor and Yuuri (who had been in the kitchen discussing their son) came hurrying out, and promptly gaped in shock at the (frankly traumatising) sight of their baby boy heatedly making out with his childhood friend. It didn’t take long for Victor to surge forward, grasping Otabek roughly by the back of the nape and hauling him backwards. Otabek crashed onto the floor with an almighty thump, and it was testament to Yuuri’s anger that he didn’t even inquire as to the state of his back.  
_“Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, chto v mire vy delayete!?” (Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, what in the world are you doing!?)_ Victor snarled.

And Yuri knew he was in trouble.

**BIG** trouble.

His parents would likely never leave him alone with Otabek again, and they’d most certainly tighten the reigns on him from here on out.

But at that moment, lips swollen and head spinning, Yuri couldn’t bring himself to care.

Because he’d gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

He looked to Otabek dazedly.

_**You.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends on a cliffhanger, but I didn't have time to expand further. If anyone's interested, I might make this a series just to add an extra one-shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As always THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and left Kudos. I hope this silly little story is giving you some happiness this busy season. 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. No pressure though. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	12. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how old Yuri gets, he'll still come home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! The final chapter! It's been challenging writing this and updating daily, but I feel happy I managed to do it without quitting. 
> 
> This last chapter is short and a little sad, but I still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And, of course, MERRY CHRISTMAS and a Happy Hanukkah to anyone celebrating!
> 
> ! I hope you all have a wonderful day!

 

* * *

 

 

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

 

“Do these _pirozhki_ look okay?” Yuuri asked Victor frantically, a worried expression on his face. “They look a little overdone to me…”

“They look perfect, my little katsudon.” Victor assured, pecking him on the cheek. “As always.” When Yuuri fidgeted, he sighed. “There’s no need to be nervous, Yuuri. Yuri won’t care if the _pirozhki_ are a little overdone.”

Yuuri didn’t appear entirely convinced. “But he’s been living in Russia! No doubt he’s been gorging on them every day. I hope he’s eating healthy…”

“Yuri is very rigid with his diet.” Victor reminded. “You know he eats healthy for competition.”

“I know, I just worry about him…” Yuuri trailed off, giving a sigh of his own. “I just miss him, Victor.” He admitted sadly. “I can’t believe our little boy is all grown up…”

“He isn’t as grown as you think.” Victor said wryly, leaning against the kitchen counter. Yuuri had been cooking all day, preparing for Yuri’s return home for Christmas. The boy had been living in Russia for the past six months. He was being coached by Yakov, and he found it easier to practice when he was staying in St Petersburg.

Victor retiring from his coaching hadn’t been an easy decision, but it had been an inevitable one. Yuri felt he couldn’t grow to his full potential with his papa coaching him, and Victor had felt coaching Yuri (now that he was older) was putting a strain on their relationship.

So upon turning eighteen he’d moved to Russia, focusing solely on his figure skating career. Victor and Yuuri wanted to move with him, but the boy had been adamant that he had to do it alone. Plus, he’d elaborated, he didn’t want his parents to move when they were so happily settled in Japan.

Of course Yuuri had heartily protested. He wasn’t ready for his baby to leave, and he didn’t want to release him onto the world yet. But he couldn’t stop Yuri. The boy was stubborn.

Ultimately, they hadn’t seen Yuri for three months (not since the boy’s last competition) and although it didn’t really seem that long, it felt like years to the attached parents.

Which was why Yuuri was fretting so severely. He wanted Yuri’s visit home to be _perfect._

Victor was just glad Yuri was coming home. He missed his baby as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_**I miss Mama and Papa.** _

It was a thought that perpetually haunted Yuri.

It was there when he woke up, to a quiet apartment without the scent of cooking.

It was there when he cleaned his apartment, and washed his clothes.

It was there when he ate overly healthy meals without the warm presence of his loving parents.

It was there when he missed their affection, despite his former distaste for it.

It was true what they said. You didn’t know what you had until it was gone.

Yet, he couldn’t go crawling back. This was his bid for independence, and the best move for his career. It was time for him to grow up and start taking responsibility for his own life.

Even if he missed his mama and papa.

Needless to say, he was greatly anticipating his visit home for Christmas. He was staying for a full week, before meeting up with Otabek and having a short holiday in his home country. The other male would have been a welcome housemate, but Otabek had his own career to focus on. When he retired though, it would be a different story...

Yuri couldn’t help but smile widely when his taxi came to a halt. He eagerly removed his suitcase, and paid the driver before hurrying up the driveway. He wanted to be cool and composed, to show his parents he had been coping absolutely fine.

Still…

He was greeted before the door had even shut completely, and he released the handle of his suitcase. His parents were a blur as they rushed towards him, and he opened his arms, accepting the firm embrace that came. “Mama, Papa…” He said, for once not embarrassed to be using the word ‘mama’. His pride didn’t matter anymore.

Unbidden, tears stung his eyes, and before he could stop himself, he gave a strangled sob, laying his head on his papa’s chest. His shoulders shook lightly, and his mama shushed him gently, kissing his face with maternal adoration. “I,” He struggled to find the words, mortified beyond belief, but unable to stop his blubbering. “I’m _sorry.”_

“Oh _kitti_ ,” Victor cooed comfortingly. “What for?”

“I was such a _brat!_ ” He cried. “Never appreciating you, always being sarcastic, not saying mama...”

“Those things don’t matter.” Yuuri said softly, stroking his blond hair. “Your papa and I-“

“I was so determined to move away!” Yuri interrupted wetly. “But now I’m all alone, and Rudolph has passed on, and I miss you two!”

“We miss you too.” Yuuri returned the sentiment wholeheartedly. “We miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, _**so**_ much.”

“And we’re proud of you.” Victor added adamantly. “You’ve shown such courage in moving away from home, and we’re proud you’ve shown such strength.”

Yuri snorted. _Strength._ Here he was bawling like a baby…

“We mean it, Yuri.” Victor had sensed what his son was thinking.

“You’re _allowed_ to feel upset.” Yuri reassured. “When I moved out of home, I cried all of the time. I missed my kaasan’s cooking, and the hot-springs, sometimes I felt like giving up…”

Yuri felt comforted at his mama’s words, glad to hear he wasn’t alone in his feelings. The hug and kisses were calming him down, as they always did whenever he was upset. His parents always knew how to soothe him…

_No matter how old I get, no matter what happens…_

They’d be there for him, no matter what.

And they were demonstrating it right now.

“I love you, Mama, Papa…” Yuri murmured tiredly. All of the crying had exhausted him.

“We love you too.” Victor said, grinning fondly when Yuri yawned. “All tuckered out,” He commented to Yuuri. “Just like when he cried as a child.”

“It’s time for rest, Yuri-chan.” Yuuri whispered, still stroking his son’s hair.

Yuri shook his head. “No. I want you and Papa…”

Victor couldn’t hide how ecstatic he was over the clinginess Yuri was displaying. “Maybe, we can lay down on the bed together?” His voice was tentative, he was used to Yuri turning down such acts of affection.

This time was different. Yuri nodded his head, and Victor and Yuuri wasted no time in carrying Yuri to their bed, tucking him under the covers and cuddling him in the bed.

In that moment, Yuri was still very much their baby, and they hoped all of the Christmases to come were just as warm.

 

_End_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The ending. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and that it brought you a little bit of happiness :)
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and left Kudos (especially to those AWESOME people who review every chapter, I really appreciate it!) as you guys really helped motivate me! I never thought so many people would take interest in this, and it makes me incredibly happy!
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like. No pressure though. 
> 
> Goodbye, and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this and didn't get cavities. I should post another chapter tomorrow :)
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like, as I appreciate the feedback. It helps guide me! No pressure though. Do as you wish. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


End file.
